


Bella Roma

by Graceful_Storyteller



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceful_Storyteller/pseuds/Graceful_Storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki enjoy Rome by night in their own unique way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bella Roma

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on Norsekink asking for their first kiss.

They’re in Rome when it happens. Tony’s there for a conference; Loki’s there because he does what he wants. They meet at the restaurant where Tony’s supposed to be celebrating the closing of a deal with a bunch of sharks who would much rather have him for dinner than the steak they’ve ordered. Loki is dressed as a waiter – a clumsy waiter who drops a glass of red wine onto Tony’s crotch. He apologises profusely as he dabs at the stain, a wicked gleam in his eyes that only Tony can see.

 

Eventually the waiter offers him a change of clothes and Tony, promising the sharks that he will be back soon, follows him out of the restaurant onto the dark streets of Rome. With a wave of Loki’s hand the stain disappears. He then holds out said hand and asks if Tony would like to see something no mortal has seen in over a thousand years. Intrigued, Tony takes his hand. The next thing he knows he’s stood in the stands of the Coliseum.

 

Loki grins and motions for Tony to take a seat beside him. Tony does, his eyes glued to Loki’s hands as they weave signs and magic into the air. Then the cheering of the crowd reaches his ears and he stares forward at the centre of the arena. Two men in armour face each other, their weapons drawn and ready. Beyond them thousands of faceless spectators chant a wordless cry for battle and blood. Tony stares at the stadium and realises it is rubble no more – it is as whole and majestic as it was in the glory days of the Roman Empire. The sudden realisation that he is about to watch a real gladiator fight momentarily renders Tony speechless. He grins at Loki, who grins back knowingly.   




 

After the fight they wander through Rome, drinking ridiculously bright cocktails, doing shots, eating pizza and ice-cream. They end up at the Trevi Fountain and Tony explains that if you throw one coin into the fountain you’re sure to return to Rome but if you throw in two you’ll find true love. He offers Loki a handful of coins and together they throw one over their shoulders into the fountain. Tony then repeats the process with two more coins. He smirks when he notices he is the only one performing the action and asks if the god of mischief is too good for true love. Loki stares at him with an unreadable expression and replies, “No, it’s just that I’ve already found it.”

 

Then Loki kisses him and for a second Tony forgets how to breathe. But then his hands are at Loki’s waist and their mouths are moving together and Tony wonders when they moved from being frenemies to _this_. Not that he minds (because Loki is a _really_ good kisser) but it does make him wonder if there was a memo he missed or perhaps deleted along with all the other tedious-looking emails in his inbox.    

 

Their mouths separate and they stare breathlessly at each other. Then Loki grins and throws Tony backwards into the fountain. Tony chokes on the water that splashes into his mouth as the god of mischief laughs at him. The billionaire genius sits up slowly (he’s not hurt, Loki didn’t throw him that hard, but he is _soaking wet_ ) and begins to curse Loki and his mother. Loki continues to grin, unaffected by the insults, as he holds up Tony’s phone. He carefully sets it on the edge of the fountain and tells Tony he’s lucky Loki was gracious enough to spare him the drowning of his phone. With a wave of his hand and a suggestion Tony call for a lift back to his hotel, Loki disappears.

 

Tony continues to curse the god of mischief as he staggers out of the fountain. He grabs the phone and is about to make an angry call to Pepper when he sees his new background: Loki mixing strawberry ice-cream into a luminous green cocktail. Tony laughs, remembering the face the god had pulled at the taste after Tony had convinced him to down the whole thing.

 

After a minute of considering the picture and recalling the rest of their night, Tony calmly calls Pepper Potts. He cuts across her frantic demands to know why he had left the restaurant without telling her to say, “I’ll explain it all later Pepper, I promise. Right now I kinda need a ride; my date abandoned me in the Trevi Fountain and I don’t know how to get back to the hotel.”

***

The next morning the Italian press is full of amateur photos of Iron Man kissing a waiter who suspiciously resembles Loki. Tony laughs and tries not to imagine the shit-storm that is sure to hit the moment he steps foot in the USA.

 


End file.
